Seven Years
by animeland
Summary: They dreaded this day, yet they survived it for 6 years. The day was depressing, yet they moved on. The seventh year was still depressing, yet it seemed better...maybe... AU-ish Crackish First story WOOHOO


**Hey! Hi! Ho-la! Idk! This my first story and coming from the top of my head. So PLEASE don't flame about it. Besides flaming, criticism is welcome. And compliments are EXTRA welcome. Once again, its my first story, so please be kind. Please be soft on me!**  
**EXTRA: This is an AU; where Sasuke never returned to Konoha, Neji never died, and the War Arc/ Ten Tails arc never happened. This takes place after Pain's attack on the village.( It's spelt PAIN, goddamnit. )**  
**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned it, it would have ended at volume 13. Reason; I'm lazy….**

**Anyways, lets go!**

* * *

_**On a particularly depressing morning in Konoha…**_

The pinkette sighed. Staring at the gray, gloomy sky, she felt even more miserable. It was quite ironic, actually. She, one of the most chatty person out of her friends, outclassed by only Ino, Naruto and Lee, was sitting on a damp, wet bench moping. But, she did have a reason after all.

So to say, it was the 7th anniversary of Sasuke's betrayal.

To say she was the only one depressed is in fact invalid, for she was sure Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were acting depressed too. Come to think about it, she was supposed to meet the rest of the Konoha 11 with Naruto at lunch. But where was he….?

…..Okay… Sakura just sighed. It's not like he would come bounding down the street right there in an instant. It would be just too cli-

"SSSAAAAKKKUUURRRAAAAA-CCHHAAANNNNNNN!"

Ok, never mind then… I guess Naruto breaks cliches. Sakura smiled warmly at that thought. Well, he did fight Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki. Many thought he wouldn't make it, but she knew he could defeat Pain. Maybe, just maybe, if Naruto could break the expected than he could bring Sasu-! No! I must not think about him! It would just bring more anguish for the rest of us, chided Inner Sakura. But it was too late. She could already feel the twist in her stomach, the nerves bunched up together. She just couldn't help it. She was still in lov-!

"OI, DAIJOUBU, SAKURA-CHAN? CAN YOU HEAR ME?", Naruto yelled in her ear, "OH NO, SAKURA-CHAN'S NOT RESPONDING! OH, RAMEN GOD, PLEASE HELP HER! SSSAAAKKUURRAAA-CCHHANNNN, I LLOOOVVV-"  
*POW* "SHUT UP! CHA!"  
"ITAAI! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! YOU KNOW I'M SEXY RIGHT!? I'M PROBABLY EVEN MORE SEXIER THAN THAT TE-"  
"Naruto, shut up" Sakura suddemly said in a calm yet warning voice that chilled the air of it's coldness the air, " Have you realized what you said?"  
"Eh! What do you mean Sakura-chan, datte-", Naruto's sky blue eyes widened upon realization. Once it sunk into his thought's, he looked at the ground sadly. A moment of tension filled the air as they stood still in the street, ignoring the cheerful bustle of people.  
"Sasuke…..", Naruto said in a whisper, but loud enough for Sakura to hear. You could tell he was still mourning over his lost friend. Suddenly, as narrowed his eyes in determination as he said,

_"Sakura, WE WILL get Sasuke back, No matter what. **And we'll do this together.**"_

With shock, Sakura gaped in awe. This boy, no, man! Where did he come from! From the brat that used to be the dead-last in the academy? The boy how could only do a crude henge about a naked women? No, this was the man who would become the village hero and the next hokage. And she, she would be his best friend, replaced only by Sasuke.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, that was a pretty good line right! It's so good that my eni-"

As always, Naruto started ranting about how "pwn awesome" he was, but Sakura got lost in her own musings instead of Naruto's own little speech of how "pwn awesome" he was.  
Oh, Naruto. The same old, goofy Naruto. Always keeping his promises. But, she guessed she liked it, Sakura thought. After all, he was the person who saved her life and helped her pick up the pieces of her shattered heart after Sasuke left….. Sasuke...Together… Yes, she could see it now. She could see Sasuke with Team 7 again…. together. "I guess the rumors are true, Naruto can bring hope to anyone, even to the most depressed," Sakura mused. But she knew that. After all, that's the reason why Neji and Gaara changed. They changed with hope. Hope. Maybe, maybe Sasuke could come back….

"-sdshdhjgbjkj- Oi, SA-KU-RA CHANNNN! Why are you spaci-"  
Giving Naruto a dry look, Sakura exclaimed," Are you attempting to be sexy? I'm not sure."  
"Aw~ You KNOW I'm sexy, if you want, you could be my ninja bride, dattebayo"

...

"Eh, are you okay, Sakura-chan?

...

"WAIT, are so charmed by my awesomeness and sexiness that you're silent! OMFG!"

*POW* " LIKE HELL I AM. IF ANYTHING THING, I'M CHARMED OF YOUR STUPIDITY AROUND NORMAL PEOPLE!"  
"GGGGYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH, SAKURA- CHAN IS SCARY AND CRAZY!"  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME? SSSSSSHHHHHAAAAANNNNNAAAAARRRROOOOOOOOOO!"

And that was the last time we ever heard of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

_**At lunch….**_

"Come to think about it, where's Naruto?" said Ino.  
"He's probably late," muffled Choji as stuffed different types of food in his mouth all at once, "but he's missing out on the food." Ino just rolled her eyes at that statement made by her fat*ahem* big-boned teammate.  
"D-demo, h-he could- could've have go-gotten hurt. M-Maybe h-e go-got k-k-kidn-kidnapped." whispered a shy, worried, concerned Hinata.  
"It'll be alright, Hinata. He's too strong to be kidnapped anyways. Plus Tsunade-shishou sent him on a A-rank mission. The baka was ecstatic!' Sakura reassured the Hyuuga Heiress, but not before hiding a devilish smirk.  
"A-ah if y-you sa-say so, Sa-Sakura cha-chan."

* * *

**WOOHOO! Finally done! This took me 2 freaking days! I think I did good on this. Not great but good! So what did you think? It's probably the first time I did something like this! So review! but please no flames, please? **


End file.
